Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Zakwitnąć jak migdał
Nie wiem, Czytelniku, czy podzielasz moje zdanie, ale uważam, że jednym z najpiękniejszych prezentów, jakie ludzkość i wszystkie inne gatunki istot żyjących otrzymały od Stwórcy, jest noc. Przytulna, ciemna, tajemnicza - ale w ten dobry sposób, nie kryjący w sobie żadnego niebezpieczeństwa - i otulająca jak maminy szal, albo ramiona ukochanej osoby. Kiedy niebo wydaje się być granatową chustą niebiańskiej tancerki zakrywającą zmęczoną i nagą ziemię; gdy przez tę chustę prześwieca ta pełna radości i niesamowitości rzeczywistość, co my, Ziemianie, widzimy pd postacią gwiazd; gdy ukazuje się nam zapraszające, kuszące, wręcz kokieteryjne, kosmiczne piękno - a Wszechświat jest zdecydowanie kokieteryjny i zapraszający - wtedy chyba zaczynamy czuć coś, co siedzi w nas schowane bezpiecznie głęboko. Tęsknotę - do tego, jak powinno być i tego, jakimi pragniemy i pragnęliśmy być. Do raju. Domu. Taka sama noc była świadkiem jednej z wielu regularnych rozmów, jakie toczyły ze sobą dwa Klejnoty. Jednym z nich była Annabergit - biedna, bardzo mizerna, zniszczona wielokrotnymi, wymuszonymi fuzjami z Sinhalit i ogromną dawką cierpienia, jaką w nich doznawała. Przychodziła pod drzewo ze złamanym sercem. Złamał je jej świat, któremu zaufała, a on porzucił ją, zranił i zostawił, by po kawałeczku wykruszała siebie, nie mogąc liczyć na nikogo. Jedyne osoby, których wspomnienie i obecność mogły choć trochę złagodzić jej ból, to Erytryn - ukochana siostra lat beztroskich, Hylaofan - przezroczysta ulga o pięknym sercu, która umożliwiała jej odpoczynek i ofiarowała czas, a także ten Klejnot, który walczył o jej duszę każdej nocy i z którym teraz miała rozmawiać Annabergit. Almandyn. Nikt dokładnie nie wie, ile tysiącleci sobie liczy. Almandyny są na Homeworld jednymi z najstarszych Klejnotów, powstawały, gdy Diamenty były młode, by służyć im swoją inteligencją i umysłem. Wiele eonów pełniły rolę mędrców i powierników, a zarazem strażników wiedzy. Przetrwały wojny, były obecne, gdy Świat Macierzysty wkraczał w epokę jeszcze bardziej zaawansowanej technologii. Obecnie nie zostało ich wiele - można by rzec, że zaledwie garstka - a ich autorytet uległ nieco zatarciu. Nadal jednak Almandyn kojarzył się Klejnotom z mądrością, która niewielu jest dana. Pełnią też teraz dodatkową funkcję - służą Annabergitom jako ich doradcy, opiekunowie i mentorzy, najczęściej przez nocne rozmowy. Taka też była nasza Almandyn, stojąca pod drzewem. Nie była wysoka - zaledwie wzrostu Annabergit. Brązowa karnacja po trochu kryła się w mroku nocy, ukazując duże, brązowe oczy. Miała bardzo mikrą sylwetkę; nogi i ręce, pokryte granatowymi szlaczkami, a także korpus, odziany w prosty, ciemnobrązowy kostium na ramiączkach, z jedną nogawką okrywającą całą nogę, natomiast drugą dosięgającą nieco wyżej połowy uda. Elementy na kostiumie delikatnie błyszczały, odbijając światło któregoś z księżyców planety. Układały się w Ursa Maior - dobrze znaną Ziemianom konstelację. Na jej nadgarstkach wisiały perłowe, długie bransolety, a talię miała przewiązaną zielonym paskiem, wyglądającym nieco jak liana. Jednak najbardziej niezwykłe w jej budowie były proporcje - głowę miała wielkości połowy ciała. Ten efekt potęgowały bardzo bujne włosy okalające ją, brązowe z białymi pasemkami. Gdyby ktoś z Ziemian spojrzał na nią, mogłaby przypominać mu plemienną szamankę. - Zadziwiające, jak spokojny staje się świat, gdy przychodzi noc, a to wtedy właśnie serca najbardziej odżywiają. Tak jak Twoje serce, Anni. - Nie mam już serca. - Twoje serce jest skarbem, najcenniejszym na tej planecie. - Moje serce jest bite, kopane, opluwane i pogardzane ze wszystkich stron! Tak nie traktuje się skarbów, tylko śmieci. Sinhalit kolejny raz przypomniała mi, ile zła jest we mnie. - Sinhalit mówi w amoku. Słowa powiedziane w gniewie tak często są dalekie od prawdy. - Kiedy ja wiem, że ona nie kłamie. Widziałaś pewnie już kiedyś Bursztyny? One dzisiaj... - To nie jest twoja wina. Kontrola nad Mawsitsit przerasta umiejętności podopiecznych Sinhalit z nadzwyczajną łatwością, nie wolno Ci się o to obwiniać, Słoneczko. - Ale one nawet nie próbowały, ich taktyka nie pozwalała im cokolwiek zrobić, my je z łatwością...ja je tak szybko... - To nie Ty, to nigdy nie byłaś Ty. - Nie byłaś tam. Nie widziałaś ognia w jej oczach, w naszych oczach! - a w oczach Annabergit zabłysły łzy. - Zakażałyśmy je, kruszyła je. Zostały po nich tylko odłamki, a one nic nikomu nie zrobiły, nawet sobie nie zdołały, durne, pomóc! Cierpiały tak, jak na to zasługiwały, jak ja na to zasługuję! - Anni, nie mów tak, spójrz na mnie. - Almandyn, ale to prawda! Zasługuję na cierpienie, jestem mordercą! Nic innego mnie nie spotyka. Tylko ból. - Masz w sobie iskrę, która pragnie zalśnić, masz w sobie skulony pączek, przypalony słowami. Almandyn podeszła bliżej do ich drzewa, świadka tylu lat rozmów i łez. Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła jednemu z kwiatów kwitnących na nim i okalających je białym welonem, spaść na jej dłoń. - Pamiętasz naszą historię? Historię o migdale? Wiedziała, że pamięta, ale widziała, że nie chce dopuścić jej do siebie, choć tyle myśli chciało zupełnie odwrotnie. Ciężko było czytać w jej myślach, z każdym dniem coraz ciężej, ale nie musiała, bo serce podpowiadało jej to, czego nie mógł umysł. - Każdy kwiat zaczyna od bycia pączkiem. Zwiniętym, malutkim, delikatnym. Ale żywym, rozwijającym się. Przez wiele dni gromadzi siły, by móc spełnić swoje największe pragnienie i jednocześnie marzenie całego świata dookoła niego - żeby w końcu rozkwitnąć. I ucieszyć siebie i wszystko dookoła cudownym zapachem i samym sobą. - Pozwól, że dokończę tę historię - Annabergit wcięła się w swojej mentorce w słowo bardzo szybko. - Kwiat migdałowca pragnie rozkwitnąć, jednak wie, że łączy się to z ogromnym trudem i ryzykiem. Może szybko obumrzeć, może zostać zniszczony. Ważne, żeby strach przed bólem nie więził go w łańcuchach. Znam tę historię. I wiem, że uważasz, że ten kwiat to ja. Ale dobrze wiesz, że tak naprawdę to bzdura. Ten kwiat to Ty. To Ty jesteś Klejnotem Migdału, Ty rozkwitłaś i obdarzasz świat pięknym umysłem, inteligencją, otwartym sercem i czytaniem w myślach. Nie dałaś się zakuć. Ale ja taka nie jestem. Jestem parszywym chwastem, który nawet nie może zapanować nad sobą, tchórzliwie zabijając całe wioski. Ich serce nigdy nie będzie spokojne. Chwasty muszą o siebie walczyć. A łańcuchem walczyć najlepiej! - to mówiąc, Annabergit wyszarpnęła ze swojego klejnotu długi łańcuch, którym natychmiast uderzyła o ziemię. Almandyn nie cofnęła się przed nią. Wiedziała, że Anni nie mogłaby zrobić jej krzywdy, nie na darmo Almandyny mają moc telekinezy. Jednak nie chciała jej używać na własnej uczennicy, którą pokochała jak - ludzkim językiem - jak własne dziecko. - Kiedy stałam się ślepa? Jak długo nie mogłam zauważyć, że tak bardzo cierpisz? - Za bardzo. I nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić. - Annabergit zmięła kwiat w dłoni. Płatki opadły łagodnie, muskając źdźbła trawy, jakby ocierając im łzy. - Nie potrzebuję Twojej pomocy. Ani pomocy Hylaofan. Żadna moc nie wysuszy moich łez. Nikomu nie dam już mnie zranić. - Nie buduj muru wokół swojej duszy, proszę, nie możesz zatracić siebie. - Klejnocie Migdału - ja już dawno straciłam siebie. Jestem zerem. Annabergit schowała łańcuch i odwróciła się, by odejść tam, gdzie jej nie chcą. Gwiazdy nad nią straciły swój blask - pochłanianie światła działało nienagannie. Almandyn usiadła pod migdałowcem. Noc nie mogła ukoić jej strachu. Opadające z drzewa kwiaty obsypały ją wraz z pierwszym podmuchem wiatru. przez co wyglądała, jak panna młoda w ślubnej sukni. Tak bardzo pragnęła być jak najbliżej swojej uczennicy, móc pomóc jej wytrwać męki Mawsitsit - ale nie mogła. Wiatr przybrał na sile i fruwające kwiaty były niemal wszędzie. - Płaczesz - Hylaofan klęczała obok i delikatnie dotknęła jej ramienia. - Tak bardzo chciałabym, by nie musiała się bać. Jej serce...jak długo żyję, tak dawno już nie widziałam serca, które tak zajadle byłoby atakowane - Almandyn załzawionymi oczami patrzyła prosto w oczy Hylaofan, szukając ratunku. - Annabergit jest bardzo silna. Wychowałaś piękny Klejnot, Migdałku. I kochasz ją, a tego właśnie potrzeba jej najbardziej. Dobrze wiesz, że za nią najbardziej tęskni i nie spocznie, dopóki jej nie znajdzie. - Jeżeli będzie szukać, Drobinko - Almandyn lubiła tak nazywać Hylaofan. - Oj będzie. Obie dobrze to wiemy. Dwa Klejnoty posiedziały jeszcze chwilę pocieszając się nawzajem i myśląc nad Annabergit. Obie pragnęły jej pomóc, jednak wiedziały, że nikt nie może rozkwitnąć za nią. Kwiaty migdałowca szybowały dookoła nich, czasem zatrzymując się - razem z całym światem wokół, jakby teraz zostały wyłączone ze świata. I istotnie, to był ich czas. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach